Square One
by mia ashley
Summary: In junior high, Sakura and Tomoyo might be crushing the same boy. Suddenly, high school comes along. Will it still be the same or will they both find someone new?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not own CCS. This is my fanfic, but it's not really fictional. Most of it is based on a true story. Characters, included. So, if you know me, please don't review and ask which character is who. Thank you!

P.S. There are two authors to this story, myself and a friend.

_Square One.  
Chapter one._

* * *

Tomoeda Junior High 

_Tomoyo's POV:_

Right now, it's lunchtime, and I'm sitting at the eighth grade lunch tables with Sakura, Chiharu, and Meilin. I wasn't really listening, but I was pondering the moment of how Sakura and I became friends. I looked at her for a second and saw her smiling and laughing.

I snap back to reality when I hear a loud laughter erupt. I turned my gaze to where it was coming from, which was from Meilin and Chiharu. I saw Sakura's face filled with anger and embarrassment.

I asked, "What's so funny?"

Chiharu had her hands by the side of her ears, demonstrating how someone's hair was like. She answered, "Sakura likes Eriol, and his hair looks like a mushroom!" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was holding in laughter.

"Eriol? Is that the guy who used to like you?" I asked in curiosity.

Meilin jumped into the conversation, "YEAH! They always used to instant message each other everyday during the summer!"

"What happened?" I questioned.

Sakura replied, "Well, yeah, we used to talk every day and everything. One day, I told Eriol I had a secret, and just like every other guy, he started getting curious. Somehow, I got to the point where I was ready to tell him that I liked him, so I told him. He didn't really answer me, though. He just said, 'Oh, okay.' A few days later, I had to go to China while he had to go to Tokyo. Even when we both came back, we stopped talking to each other."

Sakura paused, she was probably thinking about what happened after that. After a few seconds, she started again.

"This went on for about two weeks, and I felt horrible. So, I was talking to Nakuru and told her about my situation. She made me feel a little bit better about it. The day after, I was talking to one of his good friends, and she asked me, 'Do you still like Eriol?" I told her that I didn't anymore. She just said, 'Oh, because I was about to tell you something, but nevermind.' I didn't bother asking about that anymore. I never found out what she wanted to tell me even until today.."

"Ohh.." we all said in unison.

The lunch bell rang, and today after school, I was going to Sakura's house.

Sakura's house

We walked to Sakura's house, as usual, and went straight to the computer room. In there, there were about eleven computers total in that room. I was using one of the computers while Sakura was on her laptop. Once it started up, I logged on Sakura's screen name. As I was reading, however, I noticed some I didn't recognize.

"Hey, who's baboooonh8ter?"

Sakura glanced for a second and said simply, "Eriol."

'_Hohohohohohohoho' I said in my head. 'Time for a little matchmaking,' I thought, smiling.._

I double-clicked his screen name and the little, familiar box popped up.

Cherryblossom21(4:32:09P.M): hi  
Baboooonh8ter(4:32:31PM): hey

"What are you doing?"

I moved so that most of the computer screen was hidden, "NOTHING!"

"Who are you talking with?" she asked innocently.

"Nooo one!" I said, defending the computer.

But Sakura was too fast for me. She somehow was able to see the screen name of who I was talking to.

"Whatever, go ahead and talk to him. I don't really care" she shrugged.

"Okay then!" I told her, and saw her roll her eyes.

I focused my attention on the screen.

Cherryblossom21(4:32:09PM):hi  
Baboooonh8ter(4:32:31PM): hey  
Cherryblossom21(4:37:18PM): do you know who this is?  
Baboooonh8ter(4.38:12PM): umm, Sakura?  
Cherryblossom21(4:38:14PM): NOPE  
Baboooonh8ter(4:38:20:PM): who is this?  
Cherryblossom21(4:38:24PM): I bet you don't know who I am, but I'm Tomoyo  
Baboooonh8ter(4:38:26PM): Ok  
Cherryblossom21(4:38:34PM): So, you used to like Sakura?  
Baboooonh8ter(4:38:36PM): gotta go brb  
_Baboooonh8ter has signed off.  
_

"Awww man! He signed off already!"

Sakura started laughing at me while saying, "Oh well!"

I decided that it was time for me to head home. I said goodbye to Sakura and started walking.

Walking home

I was slowly dying trying to figure out what happened between Eriol and Sakura! Arghhh, and I want to know how Eriol looks like in his "mushroom" hair.

I burst into laughter.

I could just imagine, dark hair, and straight all around hair that only goes up to the top of his ears! Like someone put a bowl on his head and shaved around it.

But still…..

I want to know what happened. I want to solve this mystery!

'_Tomoyo, you are watching TOO MANY CSI's and Law and Order's,' I said to myself._

Tomorrow, and until I find out what happened, I'm gonna bring my camera.

Home

I walked through the front door and yelled, "I'M HOMEEE!" But there was no answer.

"I guess she's gone," thinking of my mom. She was always stuck at work for something.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note saying:

_Dear Tomo,_

_I won't be home until late at night (about eleven o'clock or so) and I didn't want you to worry about me. So I wrote this note. There are some noodles in the fridge that I made for you or you could have some pop-tarts. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I laughed out loud at the last part.

'…_..or you could have some pop-tarts"_

"Pop-tarts are God's gift to us", I said smiling.

I wasn't feeling hungry, so I just went upstairs to my room.

I walked over to my closet and looked for a pair of pajamas to wear around the house.

I chose the big black shirt, black and white striped boxers, and my gray and cream striped cut-off socks.

I walked to my bed and fell onto it……and dozed off to a deep sleep.

Sleeps

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I woke up in a daze, and sat up, confused. '_How long did I sleep for?'_

I looked at the time and it read, 7:45 AM. "SHIT!" I said outloud. How could I sleep for that long?

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT IM GONNA BE LATEEE!" I said, looking for a pair of jeans.

"OH SHIT!" I said, I didn't even do my homework! "DOUBLE SHIT!"

I threw on a pair of my faded black jeans and a vintage silk button-up blouse and tied a belt around the middle of my stomach. I still looked a bit bare. I ran over to my table and got a long necklace with a gold leaf at the end and put it on.

"DAMNIT! IM GONNA MISS CLASS, AND HAVE NO HOMEWORK! DAMNIT!"

"TOMOYO! I will NOT have that kind of language in this house!"

"SHIT!" I said, she heard me? "I MEAN, CRAP!" I said.

I ran out of the house on the sidewalk and nearly ran over someone.

* * *

YAY! We were both very excited to post this up. So, since this is a nonfiction story, we both wanna know if you EVER read anything like this before. I guess you know what to do now, right? REVIEWWWW! Kthanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sososososo, yeah, this chapter is seriously fictional. This chapter didn't happen in real life. Sooo, ENJOY!

_Square One.  
Chapter Two._

* * *

"OOMPH," I said as I ran into a stranger.

"What the heck?" a voice said. Wait. That voice. It sounded like a guy.

'_OH FRAK' I thought to myself._

I stepped back a few steps and looked at the boy.

'_Wow. He's cute,' I thought._

Then realized I was just staring at him and said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

He shrugged and said, "Whatever."

I looked at my watch----7:58AM--- "OH SHIT! I am going to be so freaking late!!! Arghhh."

I looked at the boy, said sorry again, and ran to school.

school

"Ms. Daidouji, you are late….. VERY late," the teacher said.

"Sorry," I muttered. '_I think I freaking know if I am late to class. Ugh, if only I didn't run into the guy, I would've been on time.' I thought._

That guy.

He wasn't "Omg you are so hot. I want to do things to you" but he was cute like a…. I don't know he was just really cute.

He had black hair that was kind of long but not TOO long. He had pale skin, and was pretty tall. I wonder how old he was… fourteen? Fifteen?

What school did he go to?

Maybe I should tell Sakura about him. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Ms. Daidouji.."

I don't even know his name. WOW. Super smart Tomoyo.

"MS. DAIDOUJI!!!!"

I whipped my mind back to reality and said, "WHAT??" and forgot that I was in class.

"Yes, teacher?" I asked politely.

My teacher had a mischievous look plastered on her face, and I thought, '_Bring it on old woman.'_

I smiled an innocent smile at her and asked again, "Yes, teacher?"

She pointed to the board where there was a difficult equation. "Ms. Daidouji, would you please answer this question? The class doesn't know how, but I'm sure YOU know how right?"

She was still smiling eviliy, so I returned it with a cheerful face and said, "OF COURSE!"

I walked up to the board and finished the problem in five seconds.

The teacher's face faltered, and she strained the words out of her mouth, "Very…good Ms. Daidouji."

"Whatever," I replied.

Brunch

I walked around the school looking for Sakura.

"TOMO!"

I turned around and looked side to side, but no one was there.

"UP HERE, STUPID."

I looked up and saw Sakura sitting in a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh shut up," I said, smiling.

She smiled back and jumped down from the tree.

"I didn't see you in front of the school this morning.."

"I was late," I said. And I remembered.. _The guy._

"I ran into this guy. This really cute guy," I told her.

Sakura focused her attention on me and said, "What's his name?"

I laughed out loud and said, "That's the problem. I have no clue."

Sakura looked at me and then laughed along. "Ok then, what did he look like?"

Hmmmmmm….

"Well, he had black hair, pale skin, and is tall," I said.

Sakura burst into laughter, "Well THAT sums it down a whole lot. EVERYONE has black hair and pale skin."

"Hey it's not MY fault." I said, "All I know is that he doesn't go to our school because I never seen him here before, but he was walking to somewhere near here, so he must go to that school downtown.."

"Oooooooh, my friend goes there," Sakura said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Eriol." She said simply.

"Oh." I responded.

"I'll call him and tell him that we're gonna go over there after school today, and maybe you could try to describe the guy to him, and we'll come up with a name."

"OKAY!" I said, joyfully.

After School

I met up with Sakura, "Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"YUP."

"Then let's go,"

Sakura and I started walking downtown.

When we got there she broke the silence and said, "We're supposed to meet him at the water fountains."

"Let's go then." I responded.

When we got there, I saw HIM, the guy that ran into me. _'What is he DOING here??? I found him but I don't want to point him out NOW. He'll find out!!'_ He started walking towards us. Why the heck is he walking towards us?

"Hey Sakura," he said.

THIS is Eriol!??!?!!?!!?!? 

He turned to me and looked at me for a while before saying, "Aren't you the girl that ran into me this morning?"

"UM, yeah."

I didn't want to look at Sakura because she knew who I liked now.

"Hi, my name is Eriol."

"Uhhhh hi." I answered shyly.

Sakura elbowed me in the stomach…. Hard.

"OWWW!! Wtf??" I said.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and answered for me, "This is Daidouji Tomoyo."

I nodded my head.

Eriol said, "OK then. Tomoyo, who did this guy look like?"

_YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU. _

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sakura said, "You know what? I don't think he even GOES to this school!! Didn't you say that he went to an all boys school??

"Uhhhh.."

She elbowed me again.

"YEAH!!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!"

Sakura started happily waving while saying, "Well, we better get going! Nice talking to you, Eriol! See you later!"

"Bye," Eriol said, looking confused.

On the way to Sakura's house

The walk to Sakura's house was dead quiet.

I had to run up to catch up with her because she was walking so fast.

"Hey Sakura, if you like Eriol still, I'll back off okay?"

**silence **

_HEY it's not MY fault, I'll seriously back off, jeez._

"Sakura, I don't even like him okay? I just thought he was hot. That's all."

Sakura gave a little nod and stopped walking. I looked around and saw that we were at MY house when I thought we were going to Sakura's house. _'I see. She doesn't want to talk to me,'_ I thought.

"OK then Sakura, I guess I'll see you later…" But by then, she was already starting to walk away.

I gave a frustrated sigh and started to walk up the front walk when someone called my name.

"DAIDOUJI!"

I turned around and saw Eriol running towards me.

When he got to me, he was panting, "Daidouji.."

"You know, you could just call me Tomoyo," I said.

"OK then, Tomyo?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you had your own screen name because weren't you the person that was on Sakura's SN?"

"Yes and yes," I answered, and gave it to him.

"Okay thanks….. Where's Sakura?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh. She walked home by herself…..She doesn't want me around right now."

"Why?" he asked.

_Cause she still likes you? She thinks I like you?_

"I don't know," I replied, shutting the voice in my head.

"Well, I'll talk to you when I get home, you'll be on?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, bye Tomoyo."

"Bye," I replied and started walking towards the door. I turned to see Eriol. He was walking up the front walk of the house next to me.

WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT???????? 

My jaw dropped. "YOU LIVE HERE!??!?!" I yelled over.

"Yeah," he answered, smiling a crooked smile.

"Oh, so you just moved here?" I asked.

"No. I lived here for four years." He replied.

_Whoa, and I didn't even notice, he must think I'm totally clueless. _But when I looked back at him, he was still smiling.

"Well.. uhhh… I'll just go in now….Bye!" I ran into the house and shut the door behind me.

_Smooth Tomoyo, smooth._

"What's the matter?"

I turned around and saw my mom in her work clothes still.

"Er…nothing!" I replied.

_Hmmmmmmmm…._

"Did you know that our neighbor's have a boy my age?" I asked, trying to sound uncaring.

"Mmhmm. His name is Eriol. Don't you remember him? We had dinner over there once. Well, I guess you don't remember, it was about four years ago……Why?" She asked, looking at me strangely.

"Hmm?" I said, trying to sound like I was only half listening.

"Oh, just wondering cause I bumped into him this morning."

I turned around to go to my room….. I started arguing with myself, _'THERE HAS BEEN A HOT FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GUY LIVING NEXT TO ME FOR FOUR YEARS AND I HAVEN'T TAKEN NOTICE OF IT!?!?!?!?!'_

"You're losing it Tomoyo," I muttered to myself.

I turned on the computer and signed on to AIM. Hmmmmm.. Who's on? Sakura, Chiharu, Mei……. An IM box popped up in front of me…..

Baboooonh8ter: hey  
YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: hi!  
Baboooonh8ter: look through the window….

I got up and walked over to my window. I opened it, looked out, and saw Eriol on his computer. I walked back to my desk to the computer.

YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: WHOA. How did I NOT notice that BEFORE??  
Baboooonh8ter: lol  
YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: do you remember me going to your house four years ago?

pause

Baboooonh8ter: now that you mention it, I kind of do. But the only thing I remember was this little stuff animal cow. What was its name? Lu-Lu?

_Moo-Moo….. _I looked over to my bed, where Moo-Moo was laying peacefully on the pillows.

YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: moo-moo.  
YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-:I can't believe you remember that.  
YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: I don't remember anything.  
Baboooonh8ter: hahhhahahah. But other than that, I don't remember anything else.  
YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: can I totally change the subject now?  
Baboooonh8ter: (shrug)  
YO!T0mOtellsU2DAI-: do you still like Sakura?

"TOMOYO! DINNER!!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I went down to tell her that I wasn't hungry.

"I swear, you're not eating anymore.." she said with a disapproving look.

I went back to my room and saw that he answered..

* * *

MWAHAHAHA. Co-author wrote this chapter, by the way. 


End file.
